oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Agility training
Agility training takes a lot of focus to maximize experience gain. Training agility involves point-click many times. Agility increases characters ability to regenerate run. Recommend equipment for training includes: Food, Boots of Lightness, Spotted Cape or Spottier Cape, Penance Gloves, Graceful outfit along with Energy Potions, Super Energy Potions and/or Stamina potions. Level 1-10 (Level 1-25/30) Gnome Agility Course. Level 10-20 Draynor Village Agility Course laps will earn a maximum of 9k XP per hour. Level 20-30 Al-Kharid Rooftop Agility Course will yield a maximum of 10.9k XP/hour. Level 25-35/40 Werewolf Skullball is a good way to train agility. With a little practice you can earn 10-12k xp/h. For this method you will need to have completed the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest and you need to be wearing a Ring of charos. The Werewolf Skullball Course is located southeast of Canifis, you don't need food for this course, but energy potions would boost your experience. Level 30-35 Doing laps at the Varrock Rooftop Agility Course provides a decent XP rate gain at these levels. Maximum XP rate is about 13.2k XP/hour. Level 35-50 The Barbarian Outpost is a good way to train from level 35 onwards. You must complete the Alfred Grimhand Bar Crawl minigame before you can use the outpost. Each Lap gives 153.5 agility experience, including the bonus of 46.5 experience on the last obstacle. You can complete the course in about 35–45 seconds. Max experience rate here is about 15.5k an hour. Food is advised, however, there are chicken and trees nearby if you wish to cook your food once you are there. Level 40+ One possible method of training past level 40 is the Brimhaven Agility Arena. Some players find the extra challenge and less repetitive nature of this method appealing. Experience rates vary greatly. Players must bring 200 gp to enter the arena. It is also recommended that players take a reasonable amount of food, and a few restore/agility potions to counteract the effects of failing the stat-lowering obstacles. The Canifis Rooftop Agility course provides excellent experience for this level of Agility; maximum XP rate is about 19.6k/hour. Level 50-52 (or 50-60) The Falador Rooftop Agility course offers a little over 20k XP per hour at level 50 including failures, and will increase as you level and fail less. You gain 440.52 experience per lap. At 52, you may decide to go to the Wilderness course, otherwise you can continue at the Falador course if you want to keep getting Marks of Grace. Level 52-65 Many players consider the Wilderness Agility Course the best way to train medium levels of agility. 52 Agility is required to enter. You get 571.4 experience per lap. At best players can get 45k experience an hour. The best way to get there is by using the Ice Plateau teleport from the Ancient or Lunar spellbooks. An alternate method is to use the teleport lever in Ardougne (A knife is needed) or the teleport lever in Edgeville too. Players training here should take good food and light armour, and beware of pkers. They may also want to refill at the Mage Arena bank. Energy potions would boost your experience. Level 60-70 The Seer's Village Agility Course become a viable option at those levels with a maximum of 46,6k XP/hour Level 65-85 The Ape Atoll Agility Course becomes impossible to fail at 75 agility. Each lap gives 580 experience which leads to a maximum hourly experience rate of 49.7k xp. For this course you will need to wear a ninja monkey greegree. Level 70-80 The Pollnivneach Rooftop Agility Course maxes out at 52k XP/hour. The normal xp rates however is about 49k XP/hour. Level 80-90 Laps of the Rellekka Rooftop Agility Course will earn a maximum of 54k XP/hour. The normal xp rates however is about 52k XP/hour Level 85-90 (level 85-99) The Dorgesh-kaan Agility Course is the second fastest agility experience between level 85-89 agility. Each lap gives 2,375 xp and can be completed in 2.5 minutes. This means it is possible to get over 50k xp an hour here (up to 57k, if one performs consistent perfect laps, with minimum failures). Level 90-99 The Ardougne Rooftop Agility Course offers the fastest XP rate, at a maximum rate of 62.3k XP/hour.